ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Dinosaur Tank
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. It appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Kill star History Ultraseven A biological weapon created by the Alien Kill after its masters were killed in action against The Ultra Garrison, Dinosaur Tank was unleashed. Emerging from the side of a mountain, Dinosaur Tank attacked the Ultra Garrison's testing site by using its laser eyes, knocking two members unconscious and burying Dan alive. Fortunately Dan was able to transform into Ultraseven and managed to rescue the two men from being crushed by Dinosaur Tank. Ultraseven had a hard time fighting Dinosaur Tank after the monster pummeled him with its tail and ran over his left arm. Ultraseven continued to fight back, however, and managed to get ahold of the monster by attacking it from its blind spot, its back. During the fray, Dinosaur Tank dropped its bomb from its mouth, giving Ultraseven the perfect opportunity to stop the weapon. As Ultraseven timed out Dinosaur Tank's returning assault, Ultraseven ignited the bomb with his Handmill Ray and Dinosaur Tank was destroyed in the bomb's explosion. Trivia *The Dinosaur Tank suit would later be used to create the monster Riggah. *Dinosaur Tank is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Powers and Weapons Ultraseven *Missiles: Dinosaur Tank has cannons on the front of his tank base, medium in strength. *Lasers: Dinosaur Tank can fire thin yellow lasers from his eyes, medium in strength. *Bomb: Inside Dinosaur Tank's mouth is a powerful bomb, which is intended as a weapon of last resort. Kaiju Busters *Energy Blast: Dinosaur Tank can fire energy blasts. Dinosaur Tank Cannons.png|Missiles Dinosaur Tank Lasers.png|Lasers Dinosaur Tank Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Other Media Monster Busters Powered Dinosaur Tank was one of the many kaiju to appear during the Monster Buster series. Two subspecies appeared, called and . Dinosaur Tank Green Camouflage Powers and Weapons *Energy Blast: Dinosaur Tank Green Camouflage can fire energy blasts. *Lasers: Dinosaur Tank Green Camouflage can fire thin yellow lasers from his eyes. Dinosaur Tank Forest Camouflage Energy Blast.png|Energy Blast Dinosaur Tank Forest Camouflage Eye Beams.png|Eye Beams Dino-Tank Kaiju Busters.png Dinosaur Tank Forest Camouflage.png|Dinosaur Tank Green Camouflage Ice Camo Dinosaur Tank.jpg Daikaiju Rush: Ultra Frontier DINO-TANK Hunting A hunt on Dinosaur Tank had began. Three Alien Hunter teams, one team composed of Alien Babalou, Alien Metron and Alien Zarab, another composed of Alien Hipporito, Alien Temperor and Kyrieloid and finally the Rush Hunters participate the battle. With the last team standing is the Rush Hunters, Magna began to attack until he was chased by the monster. Barel saves him by surrounding Dino-Tank with his dome, giving Garn and Magna an opening to strike the monster's Plasma Soul. However, with one still remains, an exhausted Barel destroys the crystal, causing Dino-Tank to fall into a pit and exploded, making the Rush Hunters a winner. Toy Release Information Dinosaur Tank (shortened as Dino-Tank) was only released twice by Bandai as a vinyl figure but was released by many other companies as well (not mentioned here). Dino Tank was released originally in the 2000 Ultramonster Series in a dark brown color with gold highlights (as shown in photo). Later on, Bandai reissued this figure in the 2009 Ultramonster Series using a grey vinyl with dark brown and silver highlights. Both, fortunately, have eyes and teeth painted on. Dino Tank is #43 in the 2009 series. Gallery Videos Pictures N.jpg Dino-Tank attack.jpg|Dinosaur Tank vs. Ultraseven Dinosaur Tank.jpg Dinosaur Tank I.png Dino-Tank running.jpg|Dinosaur Tank Dinosaur Tank v Ultraseven.png Dinosaur Tank sprite.gif|Dinosaur Tank's sprite 268px-Dinosaur_Tank2.jpg|Dinosaur Tank in an Ultra Zone sketch 268px-Dinosaur_Tank1.jpg|Dinosaur Tank and Pigmon in an Ultra Zone sketch DinoTank_Frontier_Prof.jpg|Dinosaur Tank as he appears in the game Ultra Frontier an Dinosaur Tank Hunting Dinosaur Tank Frontier.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier I.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier II.png Dinosaur Tank Frontier III.png Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Dinosaur Category:Cyborgs Category:Monster Buster Kaiju